Journey to the Past
by Lucas27
Summary: Percy and the Gang are unable to defeat Gaea, but suddenly Percy is sent back in time to his first quest. Is he able to defeat Gaea and Kronos his second time around?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story I'm writing just because I feel like it. Reviews would be appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own PJO and HoO**

 **Percy's POV**

Gaea had overcame us. She managed to bring Kronos back, but instead of Luke being in there it was an empty shell with only the King of Titans. Suddenly his eyes flashed blue and the eyes darted around frantically.

"The knife" He gasped out before hunching over in pain. I didn't have the knife but I tossed Riptide without thinking.

Suddenly he lashed out pushing me down stunning me.

"Stupid Demigod, Falling for such a helpless trick. This is your end Jackson." I lost. I hear Annabeth gasp besides me as the end of the world approached. The other 5 come up in one final attempt but was flung off of the mountain in a pulse of power.

"Argg" Kronos bent over obviously in pain, why was he still acting. He eyes locked with me as they flickered blue and gold. Was Luke in there?

"Don't mess up this time." He said, some in his voice and others in Luke's. He released a scream and the last I saw was Annabeth being swallowed by a light radiating from Luke.

"Annabeth…" I croaked before the light too enveloped me.

* * *

All I could do was sit in the light, thinking about what went wrong. Luke, Kronos, the Seven, Greek vs Roman. Everything I fought for lost. The scene of Annabeth being taken played over and over in my head. I should've saved her, I didn't have to give the sword. I felt as if I didn't need the Seven, we were meant to stick together.

I suddenly felt a tingling start in my toes and fingers. It moved up and I braced myself for what twisted thing Kronos had put me into, or was it Luke.

I sat up as something whizzed past my head, whistling in my ear. I immediately shot forward, surprised by my lightness before something caught. The light slowly dimmed away as I saw a familiar Rasta Hat laid on top of some kid.

In front of me stood Nancy Bobofit, No. Luke's words replayed in my head, 'Don't mess up, Don't mess up." It suddenly all made since, this was a second chance. I turned over to who I assumed was Grover.

"Do you remember anything?" I said as a piece of sandwich nailed him in the head. He whipped out obviously not caring about it now, just me.

"About you passing out man. You suddenly slumped over." The first thing I noticed was his voice. It was nervous and crackly, obviously he hadn't joined in this trip down memory lane.

I turned over to Nancy, something told me I needed to play my part. I glared at her in as much hatred as I could before Grover held me back.

"You're on probation. One fight and you're suspended." My thoughts turned to my mom as I sat down. I remembered these days, with Smelly Gabe. This would kill her, I couldn't do this.

As the bus rolled by I thought of my first quest. The Minotaur and Annabeth. Wait, she was also consumed by the light, is there a chance she could be here too. Before I could continue on that thought the bus slowed to a stop.

We entered the museum with Chiron leading the trip and Mrs. Dodds at the back. I would have to be careful with her, without Riptide I was screwed. Chiron pulled up to a familiar stele, with Kronos eating his kids.

"What does this depict? Anyone?" He asked. I slowly raised my hand as others looked at me in surprise.

"That's uhh, Kronos" I flinched thinking of the battle. "He is eating his kids, the gods" Chiron nodded and immediately followed it up.

"And why Mr. Jackson." I debated acting dumb but hey, with a second chance I could at least seem somewhat smart.

"Kronos was the King Titan, he felt threatened by the gods, his children so he ate them. Luckily the last, Zeus, was hidden away and Kronos was given a rock instead. Zeus grew up and got Kronos to throw up the others, which resulted in a war, which the gods won. I think." I said adding the last part to make it seem more realistic for a twelve year old.

"Correct again, I suspect big things from you." He said suspiciously. His eyes shot right through me, he knew something was different. An hour in and I already blew it, great. We continued forward and eventually we landed outside for lunch.

I scanned the area around me, Nancy pickpocketing. Mrs. Dodds giving me a devil stare. The sky was exploding because of the Master Bolt, everything was the same.

Nancy strolled over with her friends lining up right next to the fountain. I smiled but was angry when she dumped her lunch on Grover.

"Opps" She smiled as rage built up. I might be mentally older but his still pisses me off. I willed the water to trip her into the air and get her wet at the same time.

She fell straight down as kids around us talked suspiciously, however I didn't listen.

Besides me Mrs. Dodds materialized and she dragged me off. Grover tried to make some excuse but I just gave him a sorry smile and turned to follow her.

I looked at her glaring from the entrance of the museum. I smiled and ran forward waiting for the big fight.

We ended up in the same Greek and Roman section as she repeated the exact same thing. **(A.N – We all know what she says, I don't want to put too much unnecessary stuff in)** I reached for Riptide while forming a defensive stance.

Mrs. Dodds eyes bulged as she flew straight into the blade, creating two waves of sand besides me. Suddenly no one was there.

I walked out to hear Nancy Bobofit yell over to me.

"I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped her butt." I looked over at her ashamed, hopefully this would convince her I believed in Mrs. Kerr. I then turned and walked to Chiron and handed him his pen.

"Do you remember it?" He asked obviously confused. My scent but being confused by their mist must be something he wasn't expecting.

"You expecting big things, Ya Chi- Mr Brunner. Thanks for letting me borrow your pen." He nodded and wheeled off obviously in thought.

* * *

Over the next weeks I was careful. I'd searched for a drachma multiple times in Grover's stuff, hoping for a way to contact Annabeth. I ease dropped on conversations between Grover and Chiron. All I heard was little about me and camp. The first time was the only thing different. They were both confused on how I was convinced by the Mist.

 _Past_

 _"He should be stronger, his scent is overpowering." Grover complained. "I can't mess up." He groaned._

 _"Something is off right now, trust me, wait and see." He responded calmly._

 _Present_

I sat on the Greyhound bus heading home. Grover sat besides me but I didn't pay much attention to him, I knew what was possibly the most important thing in the next five years was coming. He was staring at me intently, waiting for something. Luckily the bus faltered and came to a stop.

A rotton smell filled the car as we huddled off. I looked across the street at them, The Fates.

They stared back at me, they knew. One pulled out the string, Luke's, snip. Grover gasped besides me, they didn't seem intent on doing anything else. It was the same, nothing changed. Were the fates even aware of me going back in time. I sat there staring as they weaved more. So I climbed back into the bus.

"Hey kid, what are you doing? It's like a oven in there." The driver yelled out. I froze. Despite the heat chills ran up my spine. I slowly stepped back and looked at The Fates. They were laughing, almost mocking me. The slowly pulled out string after string.

A pair of scissors were passed from the oldest lady to the center. She held seven strings, my thoughts went to Frank, Hazel, Jason and all the seven. And I knew in the cluster was mine and Annabeth's. The scissors opened up and I could feel the sky on me again. I felt the Styx frying my skin. Everything I fought for could be lost.

Leo, running from foster home to foster home, dead. Frank, living with his mom unaware of the world that he is apart of. dead. Hazel, even though she was already dead she's gone again. Jason, somewhere across the country he was raising in the ranks of the legion, restoring the fifth cohort, dead. Piper, her father didn't pay attention to her, but soon he wouldn't have to, dead. Annabeth, the love of my life, my everthing, dead.

Vroom, the engine roared out. "Everyone back on!" The bus driver yelled. I took one last look at The Fates as they put the string away, but I knew the message they sent across, they were in power, I had been sent back in time but they controlled everything. I walked up with a shaken Grover and sat down.

"What was that?" I said even more chilled than the first time I saw them.

He trembled before saying "This can't happen." And with that we sped off.

* * *

I had completely ignored Gabe, knowing lashing out could end my cover. This took my everything but I knew I could last and stay calm. I was laying in a bed with the wind lashing out against the rickety cabin. A spider crawled up in front of me, forcing me to think of Annabeth.

One more night, One more night. I repeated to myself, would she even know me. I groaned, I couldn't do this alone, I never could. Without her I would be devastated. Her smile, her hair, her everything, how would I stand not being with her every moment. If she didnt know me, I knew it could risk this entire thing. What if I accidentally kissed her.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a knocking at the door. I shot up with my mom, one step closer to Annabeth.

* * *

A jaw rattling blast hit the car and I felt back in time travel. I opened my eyes half expecting Gaea or Kronos looking out at me. Only the mess of the car with Grover and my mom greeted me.

I struggled out of my seat belt and reached for Riptide. When my hand couldn't find it, I slowly realized, this again.

I unclipped from the seat and grabbed Grover. My mom stood above me beckoning me forward with a horrified look on her face. I handed him up and looked out into the storm for the Minotaur's hulking figure. He was charging forward and only my reflexes and the adrenaline I had saved me as I leaped off while grabbing Grover.

I looked back to see the figure of my mom trapped by the Minotaur's big, meaty hands. She slowly squeezed and I suddenly forgot all about me being a secret. I jumped forward summoning a hurricane below me and I saw my mom disappear in a flash of gold light, just like Annabeth. I roared forward and slammed right into him.

The deafening blow i was expecting however didn't come. The Minotaur took one step back before swatting me down. Di Immortals, of course my small twelve year old body couldn't do anything, and I bet if i get out of this I will pass out again.

The Minotaur ran back at me as a strategy shot into my head. Sometimes instincts are the best so I followed my old twelve year old self. I jumped up for the horn but was knocked back again. I thudded in the ground, my muscles tightening, I couldn't stop now. **(This is a 12 year old boy, I figured Percy would react like he was 17 and could jump up and do some maneuver up to the horn. Sadly his body just isn't fit for this. However he will still be the expert sword fighter he was before, he'll compensate for being weaker with better form and technique)**

I picked up my tiny body and stood next to a tree, the ran forward once more and I rolled to the side and he ran right into the tree. I jumped up on to him an pulled my self to the top of his body. I grabbed a horn and held on for dear life. The monster shook back and forth before the horn snapped right off.

I immediately grabbed it and as soon as I landed ran up and stabbed it right into its furry chest. I sighed as the storm pulled the Minotaur's dust away. I ran over to Grover and pulled his form up back to the top of the hill. Before I past the boundaries I walked to Thalia's Tree.

"I'll get you out, I swear on the River of Styx." I muttered with a thunder to bind the pledge sound above the storm. I pulled Grover forward and approached the Big House. Spots danced in my eyes as I collapsed. In front of the inhabitants.

Chiron looked down at me concerned but Annabeth was a different story, she looked disapointed, something changed. Darkness filled my eyes as I passed out.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes for a second. Annabeth was looking right at me stroking my hand.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, after all this you can't die to the stupid Minotaur." She said before I went back to oblivion.

 **There it is, done. If you have any suggestions or questions you can just tell me. Thanks for Reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so, I got nothing to say so, here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up several time after seeing Annabeth for the first time in what seemed like forever. Each time to my disappointment she never showed up again. Argus was here once, Grover, and the last time I woke up was out on the porch like my first time.

The camp around me looked almost the exact same as it had been back in my time, with a few differences, one being the absence of most of the new cabins made for minor gods. Other than that it felt just like home, a few years back but home none the less.

"You saved my life." Grover said. He sat beside me, I had been too engrossed in my thoughts to even notice him.

"I . . . well, the least I could do . . . I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this." He carefully placed a shoe box in my lap. Inside laid the Minotaur's horn. I picked it up gingerly before placing it back in.

"Thanks man, would you mind telling me what this place is?" I said trying to sound like I hadn't seen it before.

"Sure follow me, I'll lead you to our camp director." I got up to follow him but when my feet hit the ground my knees buckled and I almost hit the ground, almost. Luckily Grover was right beside me and caught.

"Here drink this." He said handing me a glass of nectar I had failed to notice before. I gratefully took it and took a big gulp. My body felt a mix of relief and a warming heat which became dangerously hot. I knew I shouldn't of drunken that much but in the moment I honestly didn't care.

"Whoa Percy, if you drink too much this it can kill you." He said with a worried expression. I raised a eyebrow before putting a bit more weight on my legs, perfect.

"Well Grover, lead the way." I said motioning to the Big House.

"How'd you know they were there?" I paled for a moment before quickly coming up with a lie.

"I'd assume because its the biggest that it would be where they are." I quickly said. He sat for a moment trying to decipher if a lie was hidden in it. I kept a straight poker face and after a few seconds he started to walk towards the Big House.

That was close, I would have to be more careful or they could suspect something. I definitely didn't want them to figure out where I was from.

After what seemed like a long hike we arrived at the Big House. I could see the glittering Long Island coast behind it and campers doing all assortments of things. Some shot hoops at a basketball hoop while others were practicing with weapons at different areas.

"That's Mr. D," Grover muttered to me breaking me out of my thought. He sat in his usual clothes, nothing special. But what captured my attention was who stood behind him, Annabeth. She had a straight face on and seemed to be studying my every movement. I guess I stared for a little to long because she looked up and we locked eyes. She looked right through me, trying to find traces of her Seaweed Brain. After a few seconds she turned away and hid a blush off her face.

I turned to Mr. D and gave him a bow.

"Hmpp, got nice manners this one." He said before turning back to his card game. I turned over to Grover to introduce the other two.

"That's Annabeth, shes been here forever. And you should recognize Chiron." I turned to Chiron and gave a smile.

"Mr. Brunner!" I exclaimed as his eyes glinted in happiness.

"Glad you could remember me Percy, but for now on call me Chiron." He smiled motioning to a seat beside him.

"Please sit, do you know pinochle?" I nodded and Mr. D seemed pleased.

"As you know this is Annabeth. She spent most of her time nursing you back to health, hopefully you can become good friends." I looked over at her to see her blushing like crazy. I gave her a dazzling smile before turning to Chiron.

"Would you go and check to see that Percy's bunk in Cabin Eleven is set." Chiron asked. She nodded before turning to me and walking out.

"Sorry if something seems off with her, she's been a little different the past couple weeks, I can't really put my finger on it." He said.

* * *

 _Time Skip Until They Meet Annabeth at Cabin Eleven_

"Hello Wi- I mean Annabeth." I said trying to act normal. She smiled and I smiled back nervously. I looked around us making sure no one was there. Chiron had galloped off but it still left all of Cabin Eleven to see us.

"Well, go in." She said impatiently. I nodded before trying to walk in, key word, trying. I tripped and nearly fell over in front of everyone.

"What a Seaweed Brain." She muttered to herself behind me.

"What was that?" I asked. She paled before muttering "Nothing" and breaking eye contact.

I smiled before continuing into the cabin, everyone around me seemed so similar, Connor, Travis, Luke. I saw faces of undetermined, most of them I knew who their parents were, but revealing that would be too suspicious. I looked back at Annabeth who seemed intent at looking at none of them. This must kill her too.

"This is Percy Jackson, Undetermined." I heard a familiar groan throughout the cabin before Luke smiled and said something.

"Come on guys, Welcome Percy, we have a spot right here for you." Motioning to a empty spot on the floor.

"That's Luke." Annabeth said behind me. Her teeth were clenched like saying it pained her, which it probably did. I nodded before walking over to it.

"How long till I'm determined?" I asked. I figured eventually Annabeth would eventually be done with my stupid questions and drag me out to a nice secluded space where I could finally reveal my secret.

"We don't know. In case you didn't know you'll stay here until your determined." Luke answered. All the campers were eyeing me suspiciously, maybe I let something slip but eventually they went back to eyeing my pockets.

"Lets go Percy." Annabeth said motioning me to follow. I quickly did and shut the door behind me. Annabeth started walking before I grabbed her arm. She turned around and when she saw my face she softened up.

"I was uh, wondering if you had any beaches nearby." She nodded and smiled. "I think you might like it." She ran off in one direction, specifically our spot. The trail seemed recently used, with footprints in the ground which looked like hers.

"Wait up!" I yelled why looking around for anyone. "Wise Girl" I said adding the last part stopping her tracks. She turned around with a look of pure happiness before running and jumping into my arms.

"I love you." I said while she buried her head in my chest. She looked up but instead of her loving gray eyes there were storming and rock hard. She pushed me and started stalking towards me fuming.

"What Were You Doing." She said before punching me as hard as she could causing me to stumble back.

"First you insist we go to the Throne Room alone and that the others wont be there in time and then you give Kronos the sword, unarming youself. Besides if he was Luke, What about Gaea. Huh Percy?" She practically screamed at me.

"And now back in camp," Her voice lowered and she started to quiver. "I see people, friends, who I know die. I see people I've cried over just standing there, full of life. And don't get me started on Him. He acts so nice, caring, I don't see how he tricked us all." She said practically in tears. I came forward and enveloped her in a hug.

We stood there for a while, just staying completely still. Neither of us saying a word, just enjoying our embrace. Eventually I cleared my throat and looked at her.

"I believe you were going to show me a beach Wise Girl." She looked up and gave me a small smile before taking my hand and leading me through the woods. We eventually arrived at our spot. It was a nice open area, away from the sounds of campers and forge where we could just sit and enjoy the ocean. I laid down before she followed putting her head in my shoulder.

"I was worried about you Wise Girl, that you wouldn't remember." I said sighing.

"Well lucky for you, I didn't." She said while laughing before planting a kiss right on my lips. I smiled before sitting up.

"Hopefully father doesn't notice us, we should probably get going, besides I still haven't gotten the initiation from Clarisse." I said which got a laugh out of her. We both got up before heading back to camp.

* * *

 _A Few Days Later_

I walked behind Annabeth waiting to get to climbing wall. Luckily over the past few years, or I guess future years I had improved a lot. While I wasn't physically where I was before I still knew tricks and tips to get up. We both lined up besides each other and smiled.

"Race?" She asked before I nodded. She gave nod before putting one hand on the wall.

"Go!" She yelled leaving me unprepared as she bounded up. I quickly followed in a certain rhythm. Arm, Arm, Left leg right, Right leg right. I looked to see Annabeth a few feet ahead of me, nearing the exit. I knew this called for drastic measures. I arrived at a spot a hermes kid had discovered a few years ago. If you had the right trajectory and force off the jump you could completely bypass some of the lava and boulders.

I looked up at Annabeth one more time to see her stuck under some falling boulders. She noticed my position and paled. She tried to yell no but it was a little too late. I shot outward barely grasping the hold I was jumping for. The bad part was I managed to jump just at the moment a boulder fell which completely nailed my legs. I winched in pain only to hear Annabeth yell.

"Percy!" She yelled her voice full of concern. I managed to smile at her before forcing my way up. Luckily for me it was a straight shot with no stray boulders or lava threatening me. I finally finished beating Annabeth by a few seconds.

"I can't believe you did that Seaweed Brain." She yelled across to me with a look of concern.

"It was nothing, I do it all the time." She immediately looked down at all the campers looking at us. Luckily none had heard but they still were staring at amazement at me.

"I guess I was too impressive." I said in a fake cocky voice. Annabeth smiled before coming back.

"Who could be impressed by you?" I gave her a little glare before lowering back down. When I reached the bottom all the campers crowded around me.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" "That was so cool!" "Man I was thinking of doing that." I looked around for the speaker of the last camper. I identified it as Connor who looked down sadly. I just smiled knowing that it was him that taught me it, but sadly he couldn't know that. I walked over before patting him in the back.

"I'm sure you'll find other shortcuts." I said making a mental note not to reveal another one.

"That was impressive Seaweed Brain but far from good." Annabeth said before walking off.

"Man Percy you've already managed to charm Annabeth in a few days. You sly dog." I heard Travis say behind me. "And I thought she was gunning for Luke this entire time." He muttered. I smiled before following the cabin to the next activity, which happened to be archery, ugg.

 **Well I'm done now. I'll try to upload one more chapter over the weekend. If you have any suggestions like what Percy should do differently or something cool he could show the campers just tell me. Also if you want me to make these longer tell me, I've been trying to make these at least 2K words. However if i do go longer I will upload less. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, School is over for me now and I should be able to upload more. I am not very busy and the only time I'm doing something is sports camp till 10:30 and after that I'm free to do anything.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **Percy's POV**

I stood by the edge of the creek waiting for the Clarisse to try and come and attack me. Despite my complaints Annabeth still insisted that the exact same thing had to happen for us to fix the future. So here I was manipulating the water into multiple different shapes.

The past few days had been great. Sure the activities were great but what really had me loving camp was Annabeth. Sure we had to act like we weren't mad in love but we could speed things up easily.

I looked around for any signs of campers attempting to get over when a soft growl came from the woods behind me. I quickly turned and brought my sword up only to feel the hellhound's presence back off. Back to thinking again.

The only downside to camp was Luke. The way he acted so nice to me. While other campers ignored me and barely talked to me he managed to try to help me fit in. His mask of friendliness was so convincing I wanted to believe it. I wanted to see my friend whose last act was defeating Kronos but I knew behind his façade was a boy who wanted revenge.

Crack! My eyes shot up as the water fell back into the creek. Clarisse stepped out with a few of her brothers.

"Cream him boys" Her eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. I got in a defensive stance and prepared to parry her strikes. As she advanced through the lake I saw her falter a bit.

"Huh, looks like you learned a bit of sword fighting from camp. That'll only make it more enjoyable when we pound you into the ground." She thrusted Maimer forward in an attempt to paralyze me but luckily I wasn't falling for that this time.

I side stepped and kicked the spear knocking it into the creek. I turned to the other attackers just in time to see another one slashing down at me. I shot my shield up blocking it and slashed at his legs.

He screamed in pain as I turned to the remaining campers. Clarisse had managed to retrieve her spear and was steaming mad.

"You think you can make fools of Ares's cabin." She growled.

"I don't need to do much, you guys make fools of yourselves easily enough." I retorted while smirking.

This seemed to really break her patience as her and the other 3 campers all attacked at once. Knowing one touch of her spear could immobilize me I jumped into the lake.

"Don't seem so special now. All you do is talk and you have nothing to back it up with." One of the campers said. He advanced in rage and brought his sword down on me. I blocked it as he sliced towards my side. I brought my shield to the side to block it and whacked him right on the head.

He crumpled to the ground as I disarmed the camper to his side and pushed him into the lake. Now this was fun. Holding back the past few days had been terrible and now was my chance to really show what I could do.

Clarisse and the other camper seemed wary to advance and backed up out of reach. I took one step forward with the water strengthening my every move. I was about to finish them both when Annabeth's words rang in my head.

 _Remember, don't get carried away Seaweed Brain. The camp still has to find out you're Poseidon's kid. At least let them get a few hits in before you start trying._ Oh ya. I guess if I continued my current destroying of Clarisse and her goons the campers would never find out my parentage.

I took a step towards Clarisse opening my side to the other camper. He took a wild swing and caught me right in the side. It was a terrible attack with more put in power behind the attack than skill. Despite that it cut deep and I collapsed to the ground. I could feel blood oozing out as the water tried to mend it.

"This had to happen sometime I guess. Ares won't be defeated" Clarisse said as she brought her spear down shocking me. My mouth tasted dry and my head felt fuzzy. I tried to will the water too my wound but I felt too weak. I took one step up and managed to shakily stand up.

"What happened to your wound" The Ares kid said shakily. I smiled and disarmed him before turning to Clarisse. My vision was focused now as the water was finally helping me. She smiled thinking it was over and threw her spear right at me.

Everything seemed to slow down as the spear sailed right at me. I dropped to the ground as the spear crackled right above my head. Everything seemed to speed up after that as I grabbed the spear and took a thrust right at her making contact with her helmet. Electricity cracked across her armor as she too feel into the creek.

"Percy!" A voice said from across the creek. I looked around before Annabeth materialized on the edge of the creek. I then turned to my side to see Luke on our side of the creek with our flag in front of almost all the camp. I guess the entire camp saw the end of the fight. Not sure if that is good or bad. Annabeth was beaming at me before her eyes looked right behind me. Her face turned to fear as she screamed my name.

Chiron yelled as I dropped to the ground. I heard the twang of his bow as the hellhounds dust sprinkled my back.

"Someone summoned it. Someone inside camp." I tried my hardest not to look at Luke but I couldn't. My gaze meet his and instead of what I expected his eyes looked concerned. What an actor.

I heard a gasp as all the campers eyes averted to above my head. My father's trident was displayed momentarily above my head. All the campers started to kneel, even Clarisse who managed to wake up.

"It is determined. Hail Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Father of Horses, God of the Sea."

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

"Go Jason, They need your help" Piper yelled from beside me. Blood ran out of cut in her arm but she still managed to hold off Earthborn. I flew up into the air and looked around at the battlefield around us. Giants ran rampant yelling orders and attacking anyone they could find. The gods hadnt come and we were all alone to face Gaea's wrath. Hazel zipped around with Arion attempting to fight Leon **(AN - I think thats a giants name, too lazy to look it up)** while Frank flew above her in dragon form distracting the giants attention. Leo was being overwhelmed by another giant, he burned bright but he was dimming. Whatever Percy and Annabeth were trying to do they needed help.

I used air currents to propel me straight up and approached the throne room. As soon as I got close a pulse of power shot outward from the center of the room. My brain rattled my head as I felt the air underneath me slip away. I felt myself slip in and out of consciousness before I regained slight control. With my last ounce of effort I shot my self into the throne room and looked at the scene around me. Before me was Percy almost dead on the ground and a strange boy next to him.

"Don't mess up" He said before he started to glow. Before I could avert my eyes I saw Percy enveloped and then me.

* * *

Ugg. My head shook and the little I could feel from my body ached in pain. Who was that? Before I could ponder this more I felt my body return and the light slowly retreated. I was laying in a bed, a legion bed to be honest. I slowly propped myself up but something wasn't right. It was as if I was in another's body. I reached for my pocket and felt something I believed to be long gone. _Ivlivis._

Was this some sick reality that Gaea or that mysterious boy had made.

"Hey Jason, Your up early." A familiar voice said. I looked around to find Gwen, but this wasn't right. She was at least 5 years younger. I stared at her for a couple seconds before a splitting headache similar to the eidolons.

"Hey you ok?" Gwen said as she walked over concerned. The headache instantly disappeared as I managed to get up and stand beside my bed.

"Ya, I'm fine. Just had a rough night." I said. Wow, my voice was this high as a kid. I turned to Gwen and she smiled before our Centurion Jim yelled into the cabin to wake us up.

I looked around as fellow members of my cohort got up. I could feel a large weight push down on my chest as I recognized more and more of them. I could individually pick out kids that had died, people the legion let down. Maybe whatever took me here had done the same to Percy and Annabeth. Or maybe this was a twisted way for Gaea to get back at me.

"Grace, What are you doing." Bobby hissed over at me. I looked over to see all of my bunk mates standing at attention ready to go.

"I'm going, sorry just ... I don't know ... something is wrong" I managed to choke out before grabbing my stuff for the day.

"You sure your ok Jason. I can have medics come and check on you" Gwen asked again but I just shook my head.

"It's ok, trust me." I said before leaving like the other guys were doing. We walked in single file towards the the other cohorts, despite seeing so many faces I couldnt quite place exactly when it was. Breakfast, that's when I'll be able to figure it out.

I waited, doing everything normally. The eagle-less pole was raised up, something I knew would be retrieved. Our Praetors spoke to the cohorts, both who I knew would die at Mount Othrys. Octavian stood proudly as the augur and by the way he stood I knew one thing hadn't changed. He was still a jerk. My dreadful thoughts soon ended as we left for breakfast.

I grabbed an apple to eat, my stomach wasn't really feeling it. Bobby and Gwen sat beside me, their plates piled with food.

"Man Grace, something must really be wrong today. You're not eating anything." Bobby said smiling. I took a bite of the apple in an attempt to show I was eating before responding.

"My minds kinda blurry. What year is it?" I asked. Gwen stopped eating and looked at me in concern.

"It's 2004, Seriously Jason if you need to see a medic its no big deal. Is this because of when you got hit by a water cannon yesterday during war games." Gwen said again. I shook my head angrily. I now had a slight basis of when I was.

"Gwen trust me its ok, really. Yesterday we managed to win despite the fact I was knocked out." I smiled as I grabbed a bit more food. This seemed to calm her a bit and she started a conversation with Bobby. I tried to follow it but my thoughts kept going to Percy and Annabeth.

What would be a way that we could communicate, if they even were back here. The gods would notice this communication, wipe our minds and in that process discover the future. If that were to happen, who knows what the gods would do. They would go to the extreme to stop the future. They'll do something that could change the future, maybe make into a world where we don't win.

Right now if I can remember correct, Percy is going on his first quest. While Saturn may have not done this, who knows if he is aware of our travel through his domain. He'll change his plans, our time travel is a new factor in the game. The only way I feel we can prepare, is communication between the camps, or at least Annabeth, Percy, and I. I can remember stories at the campfire of Percy defeating Mars. Somehow I'll have to leave a message there, that's my only chance of telling them I'm here too.

 **Bam, Bet you didnt expect that. I figured I would've just written the Percy Jackson and the Olympians if I hadnt added another twist. Ya some things would've been different but with Jason I can add my own story for this.**

 **I have a question for today. If you review can you just put this at the end of your review. Do you read Fanfiction on a computer or on your phone? I personally only read it on my phone and never on the computer. I was just wondering about that.**

 **Thats it, so bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back for another chapter. Thanks to anyone that reviewed, really appreciate it. That's about it.**

 **Disclaimer – Don't own PJO or HoO**

 **Percy's POV**

I pushed open a trap door and climbed into the attic. It was musty and humid. The smell of rotten wood and snakes filled my nostrils. Around me lay spoils from countless quests, including a creepy Hydra head which mounted on a wall.

I turned my attention to the oracle, it was wrapped like a mummy and dressed in a sundress with multiple bead necklaces hanging loosely around its neck. The more I looked at it, its creepy white eyes void of emotion which bored into me, the more I appreciated Rachel becoming the new oracle. Around her neck, I knew was a certain bead. Inside was the Great Prophecy, something which haunted me for my first 4 years. But when I reached in to grab her necklaces green smoke started to spill from her mouth.

More tendrils of smoke started to creep out of its jaw as I stepped forward. They started to swirl around me as the oracle faded from view behind the smoke. Just as it disappeared from my sight I heard a voice slither into my right ear.

 _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

"What is my destiny?" I asked. The green mist the oracle disappeared into slowly took shape. Humanoid figures started to form and a table between them. My step-dad Gabe appeared first, in his mouth a cigarette hung loosely. He set his cards down on the table, took the cigar out of his mouth and began to speak.

 _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._ Ares. To his left one of his buddies threw two chips in before continuing the prophecy.

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._ Zeus's Master Bolt. Another gambler began the next line.

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._ Luke. Finally Eddie gave the final line.

 _You shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._ The table disappeared along with its occupants however instead of dissipating the green smoke formed one last form. Octavian stood in front of me, in one hand a sacrificial knife. Underneath him mutilated stuffed animals lay motionless and in his other hand was a teddy bear. I took a step back in surprise and tripped.

Octavian smiled, took the knife and decapitated the teddy bear with its head falling right in front of me.

 _And you shall cause the rift to mend **(AN : Sorry this line is so bad)**_ Octavian said before being whisked away into the oracles mouth. My heart was beating out of my chest, Thump, Thump. I slowly managed to get up however I felt an eerie sense dread. Something changed, this would be different. I knew Annabeth would make sense of this, she always had. I stumbled out of the attic, not thinking that perhaps the Great Prophecy had changed too.

As I approached Chiron he gave a sympathetic smile, all he knew was that I just received my first quest. I looked over at Annabeth and she was smiling at me. Her face quickly turned to a frown when she saw the wild and frightened look in my eyes. Before she could try to get anything out of me Chiron asked me something.

"What did it say." He asked. I gave a weak smile before repeating the prophecy.

"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end." I said shakily. I felt like Annabeth on her prophecy about the Labyrinth. Keeping something from someone that would have good insight. Chiron patted me on the back, probably comforting me on the last line.

"Prophecies often have double meanings, we often mess things up trying to decipher them, but it doesn't hurt to try. The first line, while the two of the most powerful gods are fighting, who would have the power to fight them in their weakened state. Who harbors a grudge for being left out. Who received arguably the worst of all the domains." My thoughts turned to Hades. While at this time he seemed evil, the enemy I knew he was misunderstood. The true answer to the first line was Ares, but nothing in the prophecy gave any hint on his involvement.

"Hades." I felt the room get cooler. Chiron nodded.

"The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility." Chiron said. I decided not to mention the fact that I already knew who it was.

"He sent a fury here. Summoned a Hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. He must have a spy in camp to summon it, I suspect that is the friend that will betray you. To complete this you must travel to the underworld, confront Hades, and retrieve the bolt." Chiron stated.

"You sure its not in Maine, I heard its very nice this time of year." Grover said. Chiron gave him a look before looking back at me.

"The second line however seems to point to the fact that you will succeed in your quest." I looked at him to continue but he made no attempt to try to give input on the fourth line.

"Poseidon needs you. Its no accident he claimed you, you need to clear his name. A risky move, but he's counting on you, relying on you." I felt anger bubble in my stomach. However with knowledge of the future I couldn't let it control me. The gods were better rulers than the Titans, and certainly Gaea. I wouldn't let the anger get to me like what happened to Luke.

"So, I have to go to the Underworld, confront Hades, retrieve the gods most powerful weapon, and make it to Olympus in 10 days." He nodded at each part before smiling. I may have looked nervous but this should be easy, take out the Lotus Casino days we lost and we got plenty of time to finish it.

I turned to Grover and gave him one last chance to back out, despite the fact I knew he would agree. He had a nervous look and was chewing on a pop can

"You sure you want to come with me. Trust me, I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't" He gave a weak smile before replying.

"Satyrs and underground place don't mix well. But you saved my life Percy. I can't let you down, what friend would I be if I did?" I gave him a smile before looking at Chiron and standing up.

"Percy, you still need one more member for your quest. I selected one without asking but I'm sure you'll agree in my choice." He said before pointing at Annabeth. I smiled over at her but she only glared at me. She motioned me outside while standing up.

"I agree Chiron." I said before following Annabeth outside into the rain.

 **Chiron's POV**

As Percy walked out I gave a slight sigh. Something was up, I could tell it. Not only had I not mentioned where the Underworld is they didn't even bother to ask when it would start or where to go. Despite this I figured this afternoon they would be at the top of the hill, waiting for me despite never being told to do so. Percy hadn't even questioned walking out into the storm and followed Annabeth without question.

I looked over at Grover who was deep in thought with a frightened look on his face, he seemed normal. The other two, not so much. It started with the Fury attack, that day Percy miraculously changed. He magically learned Latin and carried himself in a much different manner. Annabeth on the other hand seemed much older and more intelligent. On top of that she seemed to be wary of Luke and would give him frightened glances when she thought no one was looking. Someone she revered she suddenly became frightened of. Then the Minotaur attack and their meeting.

You could just throw the Athena-Poseidon rivalry to the side with these two. When he appeared on the porch, she immediately took in him and cared for him. Despite not asking she spent almost all her time looking after Percy, and then when he woke up they suddenly became best friends. Despite **(AN: I use despite way too much in this story)** not knowing her a second of his life he managed to make her laugh continuously.

You would've believed she would continue the rivalry once she discovered his heritage given her stubborn attitude but it seemed to bring them closer. She suddenly acted even more closely to him. They would disappear in the middle of the day and come back acting like they were never gone. I had tuned in on some of their Latin lessons for each other but I doubted Percy learned much during them. They would argue, then make up, and laugh if off. When the quest came she didn't ask once to be apart of had wished for this moment all her life, it was one of her greatest goals. However when I approached her she seemed to automatically know she was being included as apart of it, barely gave me a smile when she heard the news.

Something was up with those two. Whether it was for the better or for the worse I had no idea but I would have to keep an eye on those two.

 **Jason's POV**

As I awoke I immediately thought of my plan. I looked around the room to see if anyone was awake before slowly getting out of bed. To complete this I would have to use something Thalia taught me. I sneaked over to Gwen and shook her as quietly as possible. She grumbled a bit before opening one eye and glaring at me.

"What do you want Jason? We still have plenty of time to sleep." She complained. She was about to turn over and put a pillow over her head before I faked a moan.

"Ugh, I'm not feeling to good. Gwen can you help me get to the medics." I faked before crouching over in fake pain. Her face immediately hardened before putting an arm around me. I knew this was manipulation but it was the only way this would work.

"Hold on to me Jason, I'll get you there." She said before leading me outside. When we were out of earshot of anyone else I stopped walking and turned to Gwen.

"Can we take a break?" I asked. Guilt filled me as I saw her pained eyes but I had to do this.

"Ya Jason, What hurts?" She asked concerned. I turned to her and saw her look of confusion as I stood up perfectly fine. While guilt seemed to build more every second I stood there I knew this was needed. I snapped my fingers praying it would work. Thalia had briefly taught me how to use the mist, I hope I had mastered it enough for this to work. Her eyes glazed over and I gave a sigh of relief. Guilt was really eating me up now.

"We were going to talk to the Praetors about our dream. The one with the Imperial Gold stash and monster group guarding it." He eyes seemed to straighten out before nodding.

"No time to waste Jason, lets get going. If were lucky we can go on a quest." She said determined. I don't know how lucky a quest would be considering I had failed my last and most important one but this was something I needed to do. She started to walk away and I tried to follow but I felt my feet not work. I had manipulated my friend for my needs, how could they trust me. But this wasn't for me, this was for the world. I slowly followed her as we walked to the Praetors house.

* * *

I glared at Octavian. Here I was trying to get a prophecy to recover "missing Imperial Gold" and he was smiling smugly at me. He hadn't made a move and seemed to completely ignored our request.

"Octavian, Can you hurry up and look at those entrails before I make you a member of them." I grumbled to Octavian. He kept smiling at Reyna, Gwen, and I before crouching down next to the dead stuffed animals. They laid dismembered on the ground. He poked and prodded a few, mumbling a few words before looking back at us.

"Hmp, It seems the gods have no opinion on this quest. I'm not getting any message from them, are you sure you had a dream about this, perhaps the gods don't approve of the members or your so called dream never happened." Gwen was about to respond but I beat her to it.

"Yes we're sure. I guess we'll go off of our memories for this quest." I said before walking out of the temple. Octavian was dangerously close to figuring out the purpose of what I did. While this may seem to be a quest to find weapons and bring glory to ourselves this had a entirely different purpose. I had to figure out a way to secretly communicate with Percy and Annabeth without the gods discovering, luckily a quest was a perfect way to do that.

Octavian tried to yell over at us to stop before he started to laugh. He quickly stopped before yelling one last thing.

"Stop hiding things Grace, they'll only hurt the legion more. Your only looking for glory. Run Grace, you know I'll figure out eventually. Nothing can stay hidden from the gods!"

"You know Jason, I don't remember much from my dream now. You sure we should do this?" Gwen asked. I hid my emotions trying not to give anything away.

"Gwen, this isn't for us. This is for the better of the legion. Trust me, its ok." She nodded before continuing to walk down the hill.

 **Percy's POV**

Annabeth walked in front of me and kept glancing back to make sure I was still following. Every time I met her eyes and she looked at me with a blank expression. By the time we reached the Athena cabin she was soaked by the rain while I was perfectly dry. She peeked one head in looking to see if it was vacant before inviting me in.

I immediately thought of the rule about no campers alone in a cabin before I remembered, that rule hadn't been put in place yet. I guess Annabeth and I are lucky.

"First, can you dry me off." I nodded, touched her shoulder and willed the rain away. She smiled gratefully before sitting in her bed and looking at me.

"What happened, when you came out of the attic you were scared so you're either a really good actor, which I know you're not, or something happened." I nodded before recalling the last line of the prophecy.

"Everything was normal, nothing changed with the oracle or the beginning of the prophecy. Gabe and his buddies gave the four lines but when it was suppose to end something else happened." She motioned me to continue.

"Suddenly they disappeared and Octavian replaced them." Annabeth's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"He was holding a knife and entrails were on the ground. Then the oracle gave one last line, And you shall cause the rift to mend." She nodded grabbing a notebook and wrote the words down. Besides them she wrote Octavian and Romans.

"Ok, first Percy, in Yancy did anything different happen. Not like in school but like a change in something Camp related." She asked. My thoughts went to the fates, I hadn't told her my first time but this was different.

"Well, when I left to go home on my last day, something changed. When I saw the Fates-" Annabeth's eyes bugged and she gave a small squeak.

"You saw the Fates and you never told me. Perseus Jackson I swear I'm going to kill you." She grabbed her knife and stood up with her eyes no longer calculating but raging thunderstorms. I slowly managed to make her drop the knife and calm down, only then did I continue.

"The first time, they cut the string they were weaving. I always assumed it was mine but when they carried Luke's body away I realized it was his. This time it was no different. They cut his lifeline, but then they took out more lines, and more. Until they held seven." I saw Annabeth's eyes become darker and gloomier as the realization of what happened hit her.

"I knew it was us. They kept opening and closing the scissors, taunting me. In the end they just put them back and disappeared." Annabeth's eyes started to tear up before she brought me in a big hug. We stayed there for a moment to calm down. I could smell her lemon shampoo, it was calming. And I could tell my scent had the same effect on her. After a while she released before grabbing her notebook.

"I guess they know about us. Its going to be all different. All we can do is look at what we know now." She read the notebook a few more times before discussing withe me.

"I figure the rift we have to mend is Roman and Greek. Octavian basically confirmed that. Do you think any of the Romans managed to come back too?" She looked up at me and her eyes were hopeful. I could tell she was in need of someone else, hell, I was too.

"Well, we can't confirm it, but its a possibility." I said. I didn't want to crush our dreams that it was probably not possible. We needed every bit of hope we had.

"The quest, something different will happen with the Romans, should we seek them out when we are in California. Or possibly if someone came back they will seek us out." I debated for a second before she answered her own question.

"No, the gods will wipe our minds, and with it discover the future. Only the fates know what kind of twisted idea Zeus would try to stop our future from happening, stop the Titans from rising and create a possibly worse future." She wrote a few more notes in her notebook and I could tell she needed support.

"You know, we never were very good at figuring out prophecies. I saw we just let this one play out and I figure this problem will be solved all by itself." She looked up at me and broke into a smile.

"We better pack and get to Thalia's tree, we dont want to have Chiron waiting." She said while standing up. I smiled and went to leave before she said one last thing.

"Oh, and Seaweed Brain." I turned to look at her. "I love you" She gave me a kiss before shutting the door on a stunned me.

 **There it is. I have managed to make it so both camps are sending people on quests. For the Greeks its basically going to be a rewrite with a few twists but Jason's is all mine to make.**

 **For this chapter I managed to do something new which I haven't done for any of my other ones, I actually read it after I wrote it and edited it. This is the first time I did it and it surprises me how many mistakes I leave in my writing. I managed to add 267 words in my story by fixing sentences, adding more to elaborate on subjects, and things of that nature.**

 **I'm hoping to get one more chapter out because I will be gone from Saturday 27th till Sunday the 5th.**

 **Thats about it, I hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas for something to happen in the story review it to tell me.**

 **Bye**


End file.
